Fil de forum:Bar "Chez Blueno" (Hypothèses)/@comment-6576310-20140602202802/@comment-83.204.213.63-20141101062924
bonjour a tous premier message sur le site. on va faire ca conci. pour moi les personnages qui n'ont aucune chance d'entrer dans l'équipage mais pour lesquelles le doute peut se poser. -cavendish : il devient finalement un allié des mugi mais il n'as pas de véritable importance dans l'arc. il n'a pas de rôle précis a part qu'il permet involontairement et de manière totalement incontrolable a Rebecca de l'emporter. D'autant plus qu'aucun personnage de l'équipage ne semble pouvoir l'aider d'une quelconque facon, pour lutter contre son PETIT problème de sommeil. Personnage bien travaillé entouré d'une aura interressante, d'un sens de l'entrée remarquable mais soyons serieux, il n'as pas le profil d'un mugiwara, d'autant plus qu'il n'a pas besoin de l'aide de luffyet il n'a rien à gagné à entrer dans l'équipage de luffy, son but est d'etre populaire ce qui n'arrivera pas en restant proche de la meganova Monkey D Luffy. Oda quant a lui n'as pas donné la moindre piste quant a son passé qui n'appartient d'ailleurs pas à la nouvelle vague de la piraterie (supernovas). on sait juste qu'il est chtarbé instable quand il passe en mode, il a pas l'air d'etre tres gentil. espérons qu'on le revera plus tard et qui sait avec un fruit du démon qui l'aidera a se maitriser (genre fruit du sommeil). D'ailleurs heureusemenent qu'il n'a pas prit le mera mera parce que la ca aurait été vraiment dangereux un fou inconscient et en plus en flamme bonjour le travail sur un bateau. On a fait le tour cavendish est un bon personnage secondaire mais n'a rien a voir avec les mugiwara. Bellamy : cas plus particulier, plus attendrissant qui aura lui aussi surement son flash back a un moment. Après pas forcement car comme monet ou vergo ou tous les subordonnées de doflamingo, mis a part law (ne parlons pas de corazon) sont fidèle jusqu'a la mort a leur capitaine et donnerons tous leur vie pour lui ce qui est quand même assez incroyable pour un pirate et un homme aussi horrible que Doflamingo (pourtant si fascinant). Pour en revenir à Bellamy, son amour pour doflamingol'a detruit, il n'a plus aucun mental et pire de tout il se fait totalement controler par doflamingo et se bat en etant dejà tres bléssé. c'est vraiment un personnage qu'Oda a pris et a détruit. aussi bien psichologiquement que physiquement. je le vois mal se remettre emotionnellement de se combat. si un personnage doit mourri prochainement je pense que ce sera lui. luffy veut des pirates qui ont de la volonté, Bellamy n'en a plus aucune. donc je le vois mal reprendre une vie de pirate en cas de survie. don chinjao : serieu les gars qui a eu cette idée débile. rebecca/kyros : deux personnages qui pourrait etre interressant notamment leur competences. on peut vraiment voir que luffy manque vraiment de pratique dans le haki d'observation. il se base trop sur ses reflexes (ce que lui dit rayleigh dans le film) rebecca serait le personnage parfait pour aider luffy a se concentrer un minimum. Mais je la vois mal se séparer de son père et je vois mal son père, l'homme le plus fort du royaume abandonner son pays qui a besoin d'une reconstruction totale. de plus il n'a aucun interet a partir en mer avec luffy alors qu'il veut juste vivre peace avec sa fille loin de tout conflit. il a peut etre assez donné notre kyros. Gladiateur, chef de l'armée, il se marrit avec la princesse (belle promotion sociale meme si personne ne le sait) pour ensuite perdre son amour, se couper une jambe dans un des plus beaux acte de bravoure et de dévotion (plus fort pour moi car plus rapide que le pseudo sacrifice de pell. Bordel faites les mourrir pour de vrai c'est comme batman. tu as une bombe atomique sous le cul mais tu survis) pour ensuite etre transformé en soldat de plomb et vivre avec sa fille qui ne se souvient pas de lui. Franchement je les vois mal se faire un trip croisière apres ça, law : impossible il est capitaine, on a vu son bateau, ses nakamas il est allié a Luffy donc Luffy le voit sur un plan d'égalité d'autant plus qu'il a sauvé luffy, impossible qu'il passe a un plan d'inferiorité. Luffy restera le capitaine quitte a se battre avec son vieux camarade ussop. luffy est le capitaine et il a d'autres responsabilités que rappelle très justement zoro a water seven. le capitaine reste au dessus des autres nakamas et fait figure de proue de l'equipage. seul luffy (et nami) porte le chapeau de paille. law restera sur un pied d'égalité. (cependnat mefions nous en de ce petit law qui nous dit qu'il na pas gardé le coeur de luffy en secret ou son foie on a peut etre retrouvé le cerveau de luffy c'est law qui l'avait depuis le début). bon on en a suffisament dit Monet : elle me fait trop flippé c'est la figure du fanatisme nordique. froid tres froid. elle me fait pensée au fanatique norvegien qui, de sang plus que froid... enfin vs .connaissez la suite. LES PERSONNAGES QUI POURRAIENT ENTRER DANS L'EQUIPAGE nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis tres longtemps, nous avons tout les deux un pouvoir un petit peu trop cheaté pour un equipage pirate. ce couple est composé d'une femme avec une vision a 360 degrée sur la modique distance de 4km et d'une groupie déjantée au boucliers sacrément efficaces... nous sommes nous sommes... Jackie et Miichel... oups non pardon j'ai fourché. VIOLA et BARTOLOMEO Viola on ne sait pas grand chose sur elle. elle a fait des choses pas tres propre par le passé tout comme notre chere nami et sans parler de la généreuse et voluptueuse robin. donc elle correspond au critères des femmes du bateau a la différence près que c'est directement dans cette acte que luffy and co vont la liberer du joug de doflamingo. donc il n'y aura pas grand chose de nouveau a apprendre sur son passé et certainement pas suffisant pour faire un arc. il est vrai que son pouvoir est incroyable mais pas forcement mieux que le haki. sa relation privilégié avec sanji est un plus et sa pourrait etre interressant de voir sanji evoluer dans ce sens la. et attendant beaucoup de sanji, ca pourrai lui faire du bien. on veut voir du haki de renforcement la. il se fait victime. le moonwalk c'est un peu leger et rechauffé c'est tois le troisieme homme du bateau. tu va te faire bouffer ta troisième place par l'homme baleine. donc viola pourquoi pas en plus c'est le personage qui a le moins d'engagement et une femme de plus ferait du bien. Bartolomeo : il serait parfé pour l'equipage. mon petit chouchou de dressrosa. enormement de chose a découvrir sur lui. il est capitaine mais ca pourrait etre le genre d'équipage a la bas les couilles vu comment il est. Si sa se trouve c'est l'objectif de leur bateau de trouver luffy. cette histoire de cannibale m'intrigue. il a l'air bien trop detendu pour manger des humains. un personnage a gag infini parce que bon le 45 de brook on s'en lasse (ou pas 45). et puis il est fan de luffy c'est luffy qui l'a fait prendre la mer il a deja toute confiance en son capitaine car il l'a vue defier la mort le sourire au lèvres. un personnage qui connait la vrai nature de luffy sans meme avoir eu besoin qu'il intervienne directement pour le sauver. seulement il a vu et il a su. perona : je reste dubitatif mais en tout cas je pense que si ca doit se faire ce sera dans un arc ce sera celui ZorovsMihawk donc pas tout de suite. Mes petits chouchou sur toute l'histoire : entre fantasme et réalité Smoker : smoker un personnage que l'on connait depuis très longtemps. qui connait tres bien luffy qui maintenant le respecte meme. mais bon faux pas trop révér il y a eu Garp le heros il y aura un Smoker le héros. si luffy doit un jour se rendre a la marine j'espère que ce sera a smoker. mais je conserve l'espoir que smoker rejoindra un jour les mugiwaras. Boa Hancock : donnez moi une meilleure épouse pour notre capitaine favori. belle puissante débile belle amoureuse débilement amoureuse, belle) un petit bain robin nami boa viola ca pourrait etre sympas Mister 2 Bon Clay fait quasi deja partie de l'équipage et jimbey est un membre de l'équipage en voyage. bonne nuit